<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love to Love Her by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004945">Love to Love Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clark and Rhiannon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark surprises Rhiannon by taking her to a garden house in Napa Valley for her birthday. After dinner at a fine restaurant and a stroll through the flowers, Clark has one last delight planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clark and Rhiannon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love to Love Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts">Unlikelybeardsublime1212</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of course the title is again from a lyric in the song ‘Rhiannon’ by Fleetwood Mac.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Kneeling on the floor, forearms folded on the bed, Clark rested his chin on his wrists and admired Rhiannon’s sleeping form. Eyes darting behind the lids, plump lips gently parted, hair spread over the pillow in an avalanche of crimson as her hands lightly twitched, Rhiannon appeared so peaceful. Clark couldn’t wait to ruin it.</p><p>    “<em>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY!” </em> Clark hollered.</p><p>    Rhiannon snorted herself awake. “<em>Wha— </em>?” She attempted to spring up, only for the sheets to tangle around her sleep-logged limbs and flop her back against the bed.</p><p>    Breaking out in a peal of giggles, Clark’s overbite extended and his left eye shrank as he tumbled to the floor in his amusement, slapping his thick thigh and shaking his head. “Oh I’m sorry, Rhi.” Clark stood, wiping away tears of mirth. “That was just too good.”</p><p>    Rubbing her eyes and looking around blearily, Rhiannon discerned the early hour from the California sun barely kissing the windows. “Why did you wake me up?” She groaned, burying her face in a pillow. “It’s my birthday, I’m supposed to be able to sleep in.”</p><p>    ”Nope.” Shaking his head with a wide grin exposing his rounded teeth, Clark leaned over and smacked her ass. “Come on. Get up. Pack your bags.”</p><p>    “Pack my—?” Rhiannon furrowed her brow. “Where are we going?”     </p><p>    Clark dipped down and kissed her forehead. “It’s a surprise. Now, come on!” Clapping his large hands together, Clark looked just short of jumping up and down in excitement. “Get going!” </p><p>    Dragging herself out of bed, Rhiannon yawned and nodded. “Okay. But I have to shower first.”</p><p>    A prominent dark eyebrow inched up Clark’s forehead. “You want some company?”</p><p>    “Yeah.” Rhiannon let out a half chuckle. “Let’s go.”</p><p>    Living with Clark meant adjusting to a life of luxury, but one thing Rhiannon thought she would never stop marveling over was the master shower. Gargantuan in scale, Rhiannon feared if it were put side by side with her first studio apartment it would easily eclipse the latter, and every element was exquisite. Walls of white marble dashed with grays and hints of blue, a heated floor, and the shower...oh, the shower made Rhiannon late for work more than once because she never wanted to leave.</p><p>    Opening the double glass doors, they stepped inside and Clark turned on the rainfall showerhead. Rhiannon knew there was also an option for several spouting jets from every side, which they forewent today, but when she first moved in it took about five minutes for Clark to explain all the knobs and controls that dictated his elaborate bathroom.</p><p>    Tossing his head back under the stream, droplets shook from Clark’s salt and pepper hair and he smiled down at her, large hands going to Rhiannon’s waist as rivulets trickled over her body. “So...it’s your birthday.”</p><p>    Rhiannon chuckled, nodding. “Yes, Clark. You made me violently aware of that already.”</p><p>    Swiveling his body in close, Clark lowered himself and rested their foreheads together. “And what does the birthday girl want? Hmm?” Voice low, an ounce of teasing in his tone, Clark bent down and brushed his lips over the wet skin of Rhiannon’s neck.</p><p>    ”I just…” Swallowing, she pressed a kiss to his sharp jaw as her fingers wound into his silver-touched hair. “I just want you.”</p><p>    Deep chuckle rumbling up from his chest, Clark shook his head. “Oh, you can do better than that.” Slowly he walked them backward step by step until Rhiannon met the wall against her back, chilled, but not unpleasantly so.</p><p>    “Tell me what you want.” As Clark continued to kiss her neck, his sizable hands massaged her breasts and he emitted enticing, soft sounds of desire. “You get anything you want today, baby.”</p><p>    “Um, I don’t…” Rhiannon nuzzled into his neck, rubbing over his broad back. “I don’t know. Anything.”</p><p>    Facing her, Clark caught Rhiannon’s lips, resisting when she tried to part them for a moment as his fingers flowed down her abdomen, then as he paused below her navel, his mouth opened, and he gave her the slightest of swipes with his tongue. “You want me to touch you, baby? Hmm?” Index and ring finger spreading her open, the tip of Clark’s middle finger trailed tantalizingly over her clit and Rhiannon pushed forward into his touch.</p><p>    “Or maybe…” Clark’s voice deepened as he swooped into the other side, latching onto the sensitive spot where her jaw met her neck and sucking, even nibbling a little before his pink lips moved against her ear. “Maybe you want me to eat this pretty pussy, hmm?” Using two fingers, he rubbed insistently over Rhiannon’s clit. “Would you like that? Huh, baby?”</p><p>    “Fuck...yes. Clark, <em> please</em>.” Nodding, Rhiannon pushed an urgent kiss to his cheek as she squeezed his vast shoulders.</p><p>    “Say it.” Clark folded under his lower lip, lifting his eyebrows with a mischievous grin. “Tell me what you want me to do.”</p><p>    Rhiannon took a deep breath. “Lick me, Clark. Please. I love your tongue between my thighs. Fuck, I love it so much.”</p><p>    Nodding in approval, Clark chuckled. “You got it, birthday girl.”</p><p>    Sinking to his knees on the tile, Clark’s oceanic eyes stared into her as he hoisted one of Rhiannon’s legs over his mountainous shoulder. Giving her a brief wink, Rhiannon smiled, but it disappeared from her face almost immediately as Clark dug his sculpted jaw forward and his tongue swirled her open.</p><p>    One hand bracing her hip to the wall, the other kneaded her round ass as Clark began rapaciously devouring her. Clark adored going down on Rhiannon and he never held back, using every part of his wide, hungry mouth he could to summon desire from her depths.</p><p>    Lapping voraciously, Clark moaned into her and Rhiannon rocked into his eager face, massaging his dewy scalp as the pitch of her ecstasy rose. “<em>Oh Clark! Oh fuck, that’s so good. Yes! Don’t stop!” </em></p><p>    Clark clamped his pink lips around her clit and sucked, Rhiannon rutting into his chiseled features as her screams ricocheted off the granite walls. “<em>Fuck! Clark, I’m cumming! Yes! Clark!” </em>With a quivering shriek she folded over him, and had his strong arm not pinned her to the wall, Rhiannon would’ve slipped.</p><p>    Panting desperately, Clark was insatiable as he gave her ass a loud, wet smack before taking three lengthy fingers and driving them inside of her, hooking up until Rhiannon’s breath stuttered and her thigh glued to his ear.</p><p>    “<em>Fuck! Clark! So good! I love you! Yes!</em>” Rhiannon gasped, humping his face shamelessly and cradling his head to her as every fiber of her being hyper-focused on the ministrations of his dancing tongue. </p><p>    Inhaling her clit, Clark pulsed inside of her with vigor and, sensing Rhiannon fluttering around his fingers, doubled his efforts, humming against her tender flesh and flicking rapidly.</p><p>    “<em>Clark! Clark! Fuck! FUCK!” </em> Back of her head pressed to the wall, a tremulous wail tore from Rhiannon’s throat as she seized above him, hands grasping Clark’s damp scalp and heel jittering over his back. </p><p>    Letting down her leg, Clark rose, but Rhiannon bent forward, hands on her knees and he caught her around the middle. “<em>Whoa </em>...you okay there?”</p><p>    Rhiannon nodded weakly. “Yeah.” She swallowed. “Great. Just...<em> fuck</em>.” Shaking her head, Rhiannon forced herself to stand on jellied legs, reminding herself to take deep, patient breaths as Clark massaged her shoulder, lifting his face to the falling water and brushing a hand over his mouth before leaning down to kiss her cheek. </p><p>    Reality gradually coming back, Rhiannon blinked and, glancing down, saw Clark’s persistent erection straining below his navel. She offered an exhausted smile. “Your turn.”</p><p>    Clark shook his head, cupping her face in both of his sizable hands. “Nah, baby. It’s your birthday. You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>    Frowning down at his cock, Rhiannon met his dark blue eyes. “Well…” She took a step nearer, her hand cascading down his firm chest, his little belly, before her fingers encircled his cock. “I still want to touch you, at least.”</p><p>    Clark lifted a broad shoulder. “Whatever you say, birthday girl.” Mouths linking, Rhiannon began jerking his cock, and soon Clark’s lips grew uncoordinated against her own. “Fuck, Rhi...that’s nice…”</p><p>    Tightening her grip, Rhiannon tugged harder, her other hand clasping the back of Clark’s neck and guiding his forehead to her shoulder. “Mmm...you like that, Clark?” Rhiannon purred, focusing her actions on his sensitive head and rubbing the ball of her thumb against his frenulum. “You like when I play with your big cock?”</p><p>    Thrusting into the warmth of her fist, Clark nodded against her, hands reaching down to knead her ass. “Fuck yeah, Rhi...I love it. So damn good.”</p><p>    “Mmm...yeah…” Rhiannon dragged her teeth over the sensitive skin of his neck, nipping at his earlobe, and Clark’s hips bore forward faster as she heard his breath coming hot and fast. “I love your cock, Clark. So big and beautiful. I love touching you. I wanna make you cum so badly.”</p><p>    Tiny whimpers escaping him, Clark leaned against her and Rhiannon rested her back on the wall, wrist flashing over his massive cock. Frenetically driving into her hand and softly crying “<em>Rhi! Rhi! Rhi</em>!” Rhiannon could tell he was close and purposefully carved her nails in a wide swath down his back.</p><p>    “<em>Oh fuck, baby! Fuck! FUCK!” </em> Clark let out a high, melodic whine, a violent shiver going through him as his eyes rolled back and his knees buckled, cum splattering Rhiannon’s abdomen and breasts as his agile fingers ferociously gripped her ass.</p><p>    Forehead to the stone, Clark gulped air, lips moving haphazardly against the only part of Rhiannon he had the focus to reach, the curve of her ear, as he composed himself.</p><p>    “Mmm...fuck.” Straightening up Clark inhaled, eyes closed. “Thanks, Rhi.” Blinking, his cobalt eyes took her in and he smiled before capturing her mouth. “Love you.”</p><p>    “I love you, too, Clark.” Rhiannon scrunched her fingers in his soggy chest hair. They went about the actual business of cleaning themselves before toweling off, Rhiannon going to their closet. </p><p>    “Hey…” Rhiannon called out as she hoisted her suitcase onto the gargantuan mattress. “How am I supposed to pack if I don’t know where we’re going?” </p><p>    Clark came around the corner, furrowing his brow. “Just pack enough for three days. If you end up needing anything, we’ll just buy it there.” Shrugging, Clark went into the closet after her, choosing a dark blue linen button up Rhiannon loved because it made his eyes especially dazzling and loose, dark brown slacks. </p><p>    Pausing with her hand on a hanger, Rhiannon turned around. “Clark...I have to work on Saturday. I can’t just disappear for three days.”</p><p>    “Oh right.” Clark held up a hand. “Don’t worry. I gave The Caldwell’s a buzz. They’re fine with it. Said you can come Tuesday instead.”</p><p>    “Oh.” Rhiannon smiled, lifted a shoulder. “Thank you.”</p><p>    Buttoning up his shirt, Clark shook his head. “No problem.”</p><p>    Pulling on a yellow sundress, Rhiannon packed what she thought might be necessary and Clark hauled her bag to the Tesla. “Alright, Rhi.” Clark passed her the AUX cord with a grin. “It’s gonna be a long drive. The music’s all you.”</p><p>    Clark was particular about his tunes, and even though Rhiannon knew they shared similar sonic sensibilities, she was glad he trusted her with the decision as she put on a treasured playlist. Before leaving town they stopped at Rhiannon’s favorite deli, Clark’s arms around her from behind and swaying her back and forth as he and Rhiannon waited for their bagels before hitting the road.</p><p>    For the first hour of Clark obliterating the speed limit on the 580, they hummed along contentedly to the music, Clark’s hand a constant companion on Rhiannon’s thigh as they drove. But then <em> Baby Love </em> by The Supremes came floating over the speakers and Clark’s impish blue eyes slid over to Rhiannon with a smirk. Giving her a little shimmy, Clark sang along, his voice effortlessly hitting each high note as he barreled down the highway. </p><p>    Laughing, Rhiannon joined in. An alto, it wasn’t quite as easy for her to reach the upper registers as it was for Clark as the songs turned over, and sometimes she would sing an octave below Clark, or they would harmonize, breaking into endless giggles as the sun rose high in the California sky.</p><p>    When Mariah Carey’s <em> Always Be My Baby </em> played, Rhiannon’s eyes widened in shock to witness Clark’s pink lips wrapping around every word. Even he couldn’t hit her whistle tones, but his stunningly gorgeous voice belting out in the cab of the Tesla as he sang the romantic lyrics made Rhiannon’s throat tighten and she found she couldn’t join in as she gave Clark’s hand a loving squeeze.</p><p>    A few hours later they stopped for lunch at a diner alongside the road. Sitting down at their table, a tired waitress approached to take their order, and after Rhiannon requested her BLT, she turned to Clark and gasped, clutching a hand to her chest and taking a step back. </p><p>    After the typical fawning and Clark graciously agreeing to take a picture with her, they handed back their menus and he slid his sizable hands across the table, gripping Rhiannon’s, head tilting and beaming.</p><p>    “What?” Rhiannon could sense a pink hue rising on her cheeks as Clark’s eyes, deep pools of blue affection, continued to gaze into her.</p><p>    Clark lifted a vast shoulder. “Just love you, is all.”</p><p>    Rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, Rhiannon smiled. “I love you, too, Clark.”</p><p>    After finishing their meals they started off once again, music blasting as the clock crept past noon. After five hours in the car, Rhiannon lowered the volume and peered at Clark. “Okay, <em> where </em> are we going?”</p><p>    “Uh-uh.” Clark shook his head, smirking. “You’re just gonna have to wait.”</p><p>    Resigning herself, Rhiannon sat back and about half an hour later, Clark turned down the music again. “Okay. Cover your eyes.”</p><p>    “What?” They were entering Napa Valley and Rhiannon looked curiously out of the window. </p><p>    “Cover ‘em.” Glancing over at her, Clark winked. “And no peekin’.”</p><p>    Scoffing, Rhiannon lifted her hands, and a few minutes later she felt the Tesla roll to a stop. “Okay. Keep ‘em covered. I’ll come around to get you.”</p><p>    “Okay…” She heard Clark’s door shut behind him before he came around to her own, unbuckling her seatbelt. </p><p>    “You keep ‘em shut tight, now.” Clark insisted as he lowered her hands to get her loose before helping her out of the car. Standing, Clark placed an arm around her waist. “Alright, I got you. Just walk straight.”</p><p>    Foot tentatively striking out, Rhiannon leaned against him as Clark led her forward. “Okay.” Hands holding her hips firmly, Clark stopped. “We got five steps here now. Don’t worry. I got you.”</p><p>    And Rhiannon trusted he did as she lifted a foot and blindly groped for one plateau and then another. She could hear wooden boards creaking under her and an intoxicating aroma flooded her nostrils as Clark guided her forward. Adjusting her a bit, Clark stood behind Rhiannon, arms around her and chin resting on her shoulder. “Okay, baby. Open up.”</p><p>    Dropping her hands, Rhiannon gasped. Before her lay a sprawling, majestic garden, a riot of color and scent as the flowers danced in the California breeze. They stood on a porch and Rhiannon looked out in awe as she saw a tiny creek, bubbling under an elegant pagoda, a path of smooth, round stones winding its way between any and every botanical delight she could imagine, and if she wasn’t mistaken, far off on the grounds to the right, a labyrinth.</p><p>    “Clark…” Voice weak, Rhiannon brought a hand to her chest and shook her head.</p><p>    Kissing her temple, Clark closed the circle of his arms around her. “Happy birthday, Rhi.”</p><p>    Spinning in his grasp, she cupped his crisp jaw and beamed. “Thank you, Clark. It’s perfect.” Knitting their mouths together, Rhiannon snuck her arms underneath his and hugged him close, the two of them standing on the porch holding one another for a moment before Clark gave her ass a gentle pat. </p><p>    “Okay. I’m gonna get the bags.” Fishing in his pocket, he extracted the keys and handed them to her. “You go inside and relax. Be right there.”</p><p>    Rhiannon entered what turned out to be a refined and airy summer house, tastefully appointed but lacking in personality. “Hey Clark?” She called out as he carried the bags through the front door. “Is this...is this your house, too?”</p><p>    “Nah.” Clark shook his head, walking toward the master bedroom. “Just rented it.”</p><p>    Nodding, Rhiannon followed him and they unpacked. Setting the empty suitcases in the closet, Clark puffed out his cheeks. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a nap.”</p><p>    “Ugh, yes.” Rhiannon closed her eyes and sighed in relief. “I was worried you had some elaborate plan. I’m beat.”</p><p>    Clark chuckled. “Well, we have a dinner reservation, but…” Lifting his phone, Clark narrowed his eyes. “We can sleep for two, three hours before then.”</p><p>    With a grateful nod Rhiannon shed her clothes and Clark followed suit, climbing into the king sized bed. As much as Rhiannon loved how she and Clark tore into one another with insatiable regularity, these moments were some of her favorites. Not a hot, needy passion between them, but rather a cherishing comfort, Rhiannon snuggling into the long line of Clark’s body, his strong arms holding her as her  fingers trickled through his chest hair, lulled to sleep by the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and the steady thrum of his heartbeat.</p><p>    Alarm blaring, Clark slapped his hand over his phone before, eyes still closed against the thought of consciousness, he shifted onto his side and scooted down to face Rhiannon. “Hey there, beautiful.” Kissing her forehead, Clark’s voice was thick with sleep as Rhiannon rubbed his belly.</p><p>    “Hey sexy.” She smiled. And for a moment they laid there, eyes peeking at one another, then slowly closing, only to pop open again and mirror one another’s grins. </p><p>    “Damn.” Clark rubbed his face. “If we don’t get up I’m gonna sleep all day.”</p><p>    Chuckling, Rhiannon rolled out of bed and padded naked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “Hey, so where are we going to dinner?” She called back over her shoulder.</p><p>    Approaching, Clark pinched her ass and she gave a little squeal, smacking his arm playfully. “Surprise. Oh, wait…” Clark held up a finger, jogging back to the bedroom. Donning his pants, he ran out to the car, returning with a rectangular white box. “Here ya go.” He grinned, handing it to her.</p><p>    Rhiannon undid the ribbon to reveal a stunning forest green silk gown. “Oh Clark, this is gorgeous.” Holding it up, Rhiannon admired the way the fabric flowed and twisted. “But...if we’re going somewhere really fancy…” She made a face. “I didn’t bring heels or much makeup or anything.”</p><p>    Clark waved a hand dismissively. “Ah, you don’t need any of that stuff. You’re so beautiful, Rhi.” Caressing her cheek, Clark bent down to give her a quick peck. “You don’t even have to wear the dress if you don’t wanna. Just thought you might like it, is all.”</p><p>    “I love it.” Rhiannon smiled. “Thank you, Clark.”</p><p>    Going into the bathroom to get ready, when Rhiannon emerged Clark stood in the kitchen in a narrow black suit, bolo tie over a cerulean shirt and beamed. “Gorgeous.” Slipping an arm around her waist, he captured her mouth in a quick kiss.</p><p>Rhiannon threaded her fingers over his lapel. “Damn, Clark. You look so handsome.”</p><p>“Aw.” Clark rolled his eyes. “Alright, you ready? Let’s go.” Giving her ass a pat Clark opened the door for her and they zipped away, lush scenery flying by before coming to a stop at The French Laundry.</p><p>Clark came around to her side, extending a crooked arm and Rhiannon took it with a grin. Once seated she perused the menu, and Rhiannon couldn’t help but notice there were no prices listed, aside from the wagyu beef that mentioned there was an extra charge of $100. Rhiannon knew whatever the total might be it was mere pocket change for Clark, and she tried to tell herself to relax and enjoy the festivities.</p><p>When their food arrived, Rhiannon chuckled as Clark wrapped his wide mouth around a piece of steak, issuing a contented groan. No matter how ‘Californian’ Clark might become, Rhiannon suspected red meat would never fail to be a staple of his diet. </p><p>Her cod was mouthwatering and once finished, Rhiannon saw Clark raise two fingers and gesture back toward the maitre d. Furrowing her brow, a moment later the waitstaff came out with a dainty cake adorned with a flurry of candles. As they sang her happy birthday, Rhiannon blushed, Clark’s hand inching across the table to take her own as his voice reverberated into her being above all others.</p><p>After clapping and dispersing, the employees drifted away and Clark leaned forward. “Make a wish, Rhi.”</p><p>Smiling, she took a deep breath and with one forceful blow extinguished the candles, the smoke rising between them and clearing to reveal Clark’s endearing oceanic eyes. “Happy birthday, Rhiannon.”</p><p>”Thank you, Clark.” Squeezing his fingers, Rhiannon blinked rapidly and swallowed. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Clark left his chair, coming to her side of the table and taking Rhiannon’s face in both hands. For a moment he just stared at her, and there was a hint of something in his dark blue eyes Rhiannon couldn’t identify. But then he sought her lips for a short kiss before threading an auburn strand behind her ear. “I’m so glad.”</p><p>Sitting down, Clark cut the cake in half. “So what’d you wish for?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Rhiannon wagged a finger in the air. “Can’t tell or it won’t come true.” Clark giggled and Rhiannon narrowed her eyes at him as she noticed he placed the far larger side of the confection in front of her. It was lemon, of course, Rhiannon’s favorite, and once Clark paid the bill they drove back to the garden house. </p><p>Evening starting to fall, Clark took Rhiannon by the hand. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.” Grateful that she wasn’t in heels, they strolled arm in arm down the cobbled path, pausing here and there to admire flowers as they passed. Clark plucked a purple bellflower, lacing it behind Rhiannon’s ear, lengthy fingers trickling through her hair. Again, a curious expression passed over Clark’s handsome features, and for half a moment Rhiannon considered prodding him about it, but Clark’s arm found her hip and he led her over the grounds towards the labyrinth.</p><p>“Wow…” Rhiannon exclaimed as they were swallowed by the towering hedges. “I can see why people get lost in these things.”</p><p>Clark’s fingers tightened about her waist and he brushed a kiss to her shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind being lost, as long as I’m with you, Rhi.” </p><p>His voice was strained, and Rhiannon studied his face, carding her fingers through his silver-etched hair. “Is everything okay, Clark?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Nodding a little too quickly, Clark kissed her forehead. “I’m just happy.”</p><p>Rhiannon blinked suspiciously, but pressed her weight against him as they wound their way through the maze.</p><p>When they emerged, the sun was descending, a line of shocking pinks and burnt oranges glowing on the horizon as Clark took Rhiannon’s hand. “Come on.” They moseyed over the miniature bridge covering the creek towards the pagoda. Clark took Rhiannon by the shoulders, facing the sunset. Rhiannon thought the view from the porch was something to behold, but this was breathtaking as the low light cast the bounty of flowers into rich, decadent shades and the burbling creek reflected the colors in the evening sky. </p><p>Rhiannon jumped when Clark clapped his big hands together twice without warning. Suddenly, twinkling fairy lights strung around every stem, every bush, every branch sparkled to life and Rhiannon gasped, hand covering her mouth. Absorbing the sight, Rhiannon softly whispered. “Beautiful…” </p><p>“Yeah, Rhi.” Clark’s tremulous voice sounded behind her. “You are.”</p><p>Rhiannon turned to discover Clark down on one knee, smiling up at her with glassy eyes as he took her hand. “Rhiannon...will you marry me?”</p><p>Breathless. Shaking. Rhiannon’s mouth dropped and her fingers went to her lips as Clark opened the small velvet box and her eyes overflowed, his crouched image swimming before her.</p><p>Mind grinding back into place, Rhiannon managed to nod. “<em>Y-Yes!” </em>  A noise between a gasp and a sob, Clark jumped to his feet, smothering her in his firm arms and peppering Rhiannon’s crying face with kisses as he laughed through his own tears.</p><p>Mouths meeting, Rhiannon found herself so overwhelmed her lips didn’t obey her commands as her hands stuttered over Clark and they folded into one another, swaying among the flowers as the first stars winked into the night sky above them.</p><p>Hastily wiping his face, it took Clark a minute to thread the ring over her finger as neither could hold steady in their jubilation. Catching the light, Rhiannon looked down at the silver band which held a round moonstone surrounded by a halo of flawless diamonds. “Clark, it’s…” Covering her mouth, Rhiannon rested her forehead to his shoulder and forced herself to take a breath. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” Holding his face, she gazed into his sapphire eyes. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, Rhi.” Enveloping her with his strong, soft body, they clung to one another for a moment, rejoicing. “Come on.” Clark nodded, voice watery. “Let’s go.”</p><p>As they stepped back toward the house, a silence full of promise grew between them, hands linked and eyes catching every few seconds in their glee. Sliding back the glass door, Rhiannon made to go inside when Clark laid a hand on her shoulder. “Wait.” Smiling, he hoisted her effortlessly into the air and Rhiannon squealed, draping her arms over him as he wove them through the entrance, hooking a heel on the frame and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Clark carried her to the bedroom, but unlike so many times before he didn’t toss Rhiannon down and ravage her. Instead he touched her feet to the floor as though she were made of priceless china, stepping behind her to unzip her gown. Loosening his bolo tie, Rhiannon lifted it over his head before her nimble fingers crept down the buttons of his shirt, Clark shrugging off his jacket. Silent, their eyes spoke volumes as they never looked away from another, disrobing as a cool breeze wafted through the windows.</p><p>Clark approached her, raising a hand to Rhiannon’s face. And for the first time in their relationship, there was a timidity to his touch. “You’re…” Throat constricted, Clark’s voice eked out higher than normal. “You’re really gonna marry me?”</p><p>Covering his fingers with her own, Rhiannon beamed. “Yes. Yes, Clark. I can’t wait to be your wife.”</p><p>Lip quivering, Clark nodded and gathered Rhiannon to himself, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Rhiannon rubbed circles into his wide back as they both moistened each other’s skin with their joyous disbelief.</p><p>“I’m so lucky…” Clark whispered, petting her scarlet hair. “I’m so lucky you came that day for the interview.”</p><p>Kissing his neck, Rhiannon nodded. “Me too. You’re so good to me, Clark. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, Rhi.” Clark’s lips touched her own, his fingers tiptoeing up to massage her breast. “You make me so damn happy.”</p><p>Rhiannon nodded and they fused mouths, slipping back on the bed, Rhiannon spreading her legs as Clark rolled on top of her.</p><p>Grinding against her with his stiffening cock, Clark’s hands couldn’t decide where to touch her, flitting from Rhiannon’s hair, to her breasts, to her ass in rapid succession as a high, needy note rang out from his throat.</p><p>Rhiannon rocked her hips forward, desperate for friction, to get closer to the undulating body above her. Wedging an arm between them, she took hold of Clark’s thick cock. “I need you inside me.” She breathed, guiding him to her entrance with a mewl of urgency.</p><p>Clark surged forward and they both bit off one another’s names at the sudden stimulation. Fingers between her thighs, Clark fiddled her clit as he swiveled inside her, Rhiannon’s body a wave of rising and falling desire beneath him as she ensconced her fingers in his graying hair. “Clark.” Rhiannon breathed, staring into his soft, determined eyes. “You feel so good. I love the way you fuck me.”</p><p>Bearing forward, Clark wanted to explore Rhiannon’s depths, to be so effectively sheathed he forgot she was a separate being. “I love fuckin’ you, Rhiannon.” Clark’s hips rotated and he spun over her swollen clit. “I could fuck you forever.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Word ending in a moan, Rhiannon arched her back, driving herself onto Clark’s thick cock. “I want you inside me always.”</p><p>Hastening his movements, Clark lowered his forehead to hers. “I will be…” Clark whispered, free hand cradling her head close. “And you’re in me too, okay, Rhi?” Voice shattered, tears dripped down his nose to fall on Rhiannon’s flushed face. “We’re in this together.”</p><p>“Yes, Clark.” Rhiannon’s body flickered around him and she fought to keep him in focus. “Together. Forever.”</p><p>A panting sob cracking him open, Clark nestled into her neck, arm slithering under Rhiannon’s back to grip her impossibly closer as he barreled forth.</p><p>“<em>Clark! Yes! Yes! Clark!” </em> A quivering mass of distorted features, when Rhiannon composed herself her limbs surrounded Clark, keeping him, claiming him, knowing that the kind, beautiful, surprisingly silly, generous man she came to love would never leave her side.</p><p>Clark leaned back, eyes red and cheeks wet, but unashamed as he soaked in the image of Rhiannon before him. The way Rhiannon’s green eyes pierced his own, always the slightest drop of teasing in her viridescent gaze, even at the height of their worst arguments. </p><p>The way Rhiannon’s curvaceous lips parted in near-screaming euphoria, not unlike when she would throw her head back and cackle with her entire body. Often Clark didn’t know which sound he loved more.</p><p>The way Rhiannon’s face greeted him on the other pillow every morning. Before her, and Clark didn’t discuss it much but he suspected she knew, Clark would bring a different woman home practically each night. Not because his sexual appetites were especially ravenous, but because Clark was afraid to sleep alone. </p><p>Clark and these women would go at it furiously, and often no words were needed, they would perch under his arm, or pass out on the bed, and Clark would be able to drift, hopeful that the nightmares might be kept at bay until morning.</p><p>But sometimes, the women would rise, picking panties and other garments from the floor and explaining their need for departure, and Clark would have to steel himself, massive shoulders curled inward, eyes to the floor and large hands fidgeting as he sheepishly asked if they could stay. Just a little bit. Until he fell asleep. Maybe.</p><p>And so to find substance, to find solace in Rhiannon was a revelation. Not once did she mock Clark for being a grown man afraid of the dark. If he had a string of bad nights, Rhiannon would quietly leave the bathroom light on, door ajar, the soft beam casting across the bedroom floor as her dainty arms encircled him from behind.</p><p>Even if Rhiannon needed to work early, she would always stay up, her delicate fingers flowing through his hair, over his chest, rubbing his back until his breathing slowed. And those times when Clark thrashed himself awake, mouth screaming and eyes damp, Rhiannon never made light of his fears. Never told Clark, <em> ‘Just get over it, you big baby’ </em> like far too many did before.</p><p>No. Rhiannon’s love chased away the monsters. In her Clark discovered a partner who truly accepted him. Who wasn’t there for the money, or to get her picture in a tabloid, or to brag that she banged a rockstar. She wanted Clark for Clark. And Clark couldn’t remember the last time someone wanted him for who he was, and not what he could offer. Perhaps no one before Rhiannon ever did.</p><p>Constricting around him a second time, Rhiannon’s body quivered and she was grateful for Clark’s presence, his warmth. Sure, Clark was a spectacular lover. But if Rhiannon searched enough she supposed she might be able to find that in a different man. What Clark truly gave her was meaningful beyond measure.</p><p>How Clark, even though he wanted her to quit her job, would listen to her complain about it without pressing the issue, massaging her scrub-sore body while Rhiannon sank into a puddle beneath his strong hands.</p><p>How Clark, when Rhiannon mentioned a long held, casual interest in learning the guitar, sat with her patiently for weeks as her fingers awkwardly poised over the strings and plucked, encouraging her, praising her, until Rhiannon could strum her way through a handful of songs alongside his bass, voices harmonizing as Rhiannon watched her hands and Clark watched her face.</p><p>How Clark let her cry when her close cousin passed away unexpectedly last year, firm arms rocking her, never foolish enough to utter trite phrases like, <em> ‘Everything’s going to be okay,’ </em> or <em> ‘They’re in a better place now.’ </em> No.Instead Clark’s fingers trickled through her hair, his voice soothing and low as he whispered, “<em>I’m right here, Rhi. I’m right here.” </em></p><p>And he was. Clark didn’t let Rhiannon down. Sure, they got under each other’s skin sometimes, even fought, but Clark was a dependable, honest, loving man whom Rhiannon trusted with her heart.</p><p>Pulsing rapidly inside of her, Clark and Rhiannon clung desperately to one another, whimpers and moans mixing in the air as they became a writhing ball of lust, longing, and love.</p><p>“<em>Rhi! Rhiannon! Yeah! Rhi!</em>” Clark whined, lips sloppily gliding past her own as she threatened to cinch around him again. </p><p>“<em>Clark! Yes! Fuck! Clark! CLARK!” </em> A fulfilled scream sprang from Rhiannon’s throat and as she contracted around him Clark released, a high, ardorous cry ripping from his mouth as he filled Rhiannon, both of them shuddering in the afterglow and anticipation of their future together.</p><p>Staying inside, Clark rolled onto his back, taking Rhiannon with him and she crossed her arms over his firm chest, resting her chin to her wrists as they both caught their breath.</p><p>Clark combed back her sweaty red hair. “Rhiannon…” The wide, goofy grin that exposed his slightly crooked, rounded teeth blossomed and for a second Rhiannon wondered if it was possible to love someone too much. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Caressing Clark’s strong jaw, Rhiannon smiled. “That’s what I wished for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>